A Collection of Short Stories
by xx Dull Rose xx
Summary: This is a collection of short stories (WOW, really? No way, "A Collection of Short Stories" is actually a collection of short stories!) about the characters from Rick Riorden's "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" books. Please review it if you want to (comments don't have to be positive. Feel free to rant if you hate it.) :)
1. Chapter 1

**At first this was just one story, but I'm bored so I've decided to turn this into a collection of short stories. Yay! **

**This first story takes place after the Titan War (The Last Olympian) but before the "Heroes of Olympus" series. This is just a cute somewhat bittersweet story (considering events of "Heroes of Olympus" that I had to get out of my head. Percy just wants a day to spend with his girlfriend, but his dreams are warning him of something...something bad.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Always**

Percy had a bad dream, big surprise. He had been standing above a dark chasm that led to nothing. He knew the pit led straight to Tarturas. Kronos was down there still, but this wasn't right...Kronos had been defeated, and shouldn't reform until at least a thousand years from now. But there was no chilling presence, and Percy felt like Kronos had nothing to do with this dream...but if it wasn't Kronos, why was he dreaming about this pit it the underworld?

"Percy," a voice called. He knew the voice was friendly, but it still sent a chill up Percy's spine. He turned away from the pit to look at Nico Di Angelo and immediately wished he hadn't. After the Titan War, Nico had been staying with his father Hades in the underworld, and it was showing. The guy was looking more like a corpse than the last time Percy had seen him. His face was gaunt like a skeleton's, and his skin was a sickly white shade. Percy tried to say something, but he couldn't talk.

"Percy, listen to me," Nico sounded desperate, his eyes darting around like a cornered animal, " I haven't got much time. Something..." He took a shaky breath, "Something bad is happening. REALLY bad. You need to tell Chiron before you forget-"

Suddenly, his dream changed. Percy didn't even have time to wonder why he would 'forget' to tell Chiron. But this shift not like a normal shift. It was like static cutting in, like something else had forced its way in.

"Too soon," a voice mused, old and ancient, it sounded like it had existed since the Dawn of Time...no, before then...older than Kronos, and WAY more dangerous, "Be patient, young demigod, we will meet in time."

Percy wondered why the voice thought he was eager, just hearing the androgynous drawl of the voice was more than enough for him. He'd had a few blissfully monster-free months with his girlfriend, Annabeth, and he was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible. Sure, there was the occasional rouge harpy, or roaming Cyclops, but he could deal with that. He was in no rush to enter another war.

Percy jumped awake when his mom, Sally, called his name. He sat in his bed, rubbing his eyes. His mom was standing in the doorway, her eyebrows arched with worry.

"Percy?" His mom asked, concerned, "You okay? You were moaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine," Percy lied instinctively. She didn't look convinced. "Really, I am...what time is it?"

"It's almost noon," his mom said, walking over to open his curtains, he blinked as the sunlight hit him, "Annabeth is waiting for you downstairs."

That woke Percy up. "What?" He asked, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

His mom frowned and said, "You looked so cute, I just couldn't."

"Mom," Percy groaned. But he wasn't as irritated as he pretended to be. He was too excited to see Annabeth." How long has she been waiting?" Percy asked.

"Um..." His mom said guiltily, "A few minutes?"

"How long?" Percy asked again, suddenly mortified.

"Half an hour maybe?" His mom said uncertainly.

"HALF AN HOUR?"

"Oh, please," his mother chided, "It's not like you're the only person in this house. We had some nice conversations while you were asleep."

Percy stared at her.

His mom rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Percy, I'm just the kind of mom who would show her all your baby pictures and home videos." Percy calmed down for a minute, but then she added, "Well, maybe I did show her ONE baby picture, but-"

"Mom," he interrupted, "Privacy."

"Right, right," she said, "I'll let you change now." She left the room.

Percy grabbed a simple blue tee shirt advertising his favorite band, some jeans, and his sneakers. Camp wouldn't start for another few months, but he and Annabeth had been visiting each other all school year, taking turns on which house/apartment they visited. Percy had visited Annabeth two weeks ago, so it was her turn now. He knew it was dangerous for demigods to use cell phones, but still he wished that she'd called first. After he dressed, he brushed his teeth and raked over his matt of hair. He wasn't too concerned about how he looked, though; Annabeth didn't care about things like that. She loved him for who he was.

Percy walked into the living room and found Annabeth talking with his mom.

"Do you want some more cookies?" his mom asked, like the perfect mother she was. The cookies were blue, of course.

"No thanks, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said. Then she saw Percy. Annabeth's eyes got brighter, and she gave him a hug, "How's it going, Seaweed Brain?"

He hugged her back, one hand grabbing a cookie and stuffing it into his mouth, "I'd say pretty good right now," he answered between bites. She laughed and said, "Well, come on, let's go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she replied.

Percy looked at his mom and she nodded encouragingly, "Don't let me stop you," she said, "Go out and have fun."

"Thanks, Mom," Percy said, following Annabeth out the door.

"Oh!" Sally called after them, "Don't forget to call if you need anything!"

"Mmm-kay," Percy mumbled, taking Annabeth's hand.

"I'll look after him, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth called back.

That seemed to reassure his mother, but Percy remembered that the last time Annabeth had said something like that she'd been kidnapped and forced to hold the weight of the sky by Luke and some titan-dude named after a map, Atlas. That was seriously scary. He gripped her hand tighter, but she didn't seem to notice.

_No, _Percy told himself,_ Don't do this to yourself now. You're on a date with you're mega-hot girlfriend and your mom just made you cookies. Nothing bad is going to happen. _

Then he remembered the dream, and the gravelly voice that seemed to come from the Earth. Nico had been trying to warn him…He was tempted to tell Annabeth about it, but she looked so happy as they strolled down the city street that he didn't want to ruin it. He knew saying the wrong thing at the wrong time could completely set her off.

_Later, _he practically pleaded to the gods, _I just want one amazing day to spend with Annabeth._

Annabeth took him to Central Park. He'd been there dozens of times, but he could see why Annabeth wanted to go today. There was this old guy talking about the structure of skyscrapers and the building of the Empire State, yada yada yada. Boring to Percy, but the way Annabeth brightened when anyone even mentioned architecture was worth it. She'd been redesigning Olympus after it was completely trashed in the Titan War. She wouldn't let him see it yet, not until it was done. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Because you're beautiful when you're thinking," Percy said.

"I'm always thinking," Annabeth responded.

"Well, you're always beautiful," he told her. And he meant it.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You're rather coquettish today, Seaweed Brain."

"Call me a romantic," Percy said, although he had no idea what 'coquettish' meant. He hoped it was good.

Annabeth laughed, "I love you," she told him, "You better know that."

"Duly noted," Percy said, "And you better know I'll always love you."

Annabeth smiled coyly, "Might want to know what you're getting yourself into, Seaweed Brain. Always is a long time."

Percy smiled and said, "Good. Because that's how long I intend on being with you."

He'd tell her about the dream later, he thought as he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe not at all. Right now, all that mattered was that he and Annabeth were together. And they were going to stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one takes place in "House of Hades," so if you haven't read that yet, SPOILERS.**

* * *

**Promise**

"VALDEZ!" Calypso screamed in frustration. He'd only been there, what, eight days and he'd already made her island a living Field of Punishment. "You give that back right now!" she called.

Leo was already tearing through her garden, her brass telescope in hand. _Oh gods,_ Calypso thought, _please don't let him step on any plants. _Either the gods answered her prayer or Leo wasn't as heartless as he looked. He didn't step on any plants.

"I'm just borrowing it!" he called back, "I'll give it back! Promise!"

Calypso scoffed, "What good is the promise of a man?" There was no response. He was already gone. Typical.

Calypso sighed, and got to work watering her plants. She didn't have to water them; if she didn't, the invisible servants would just do it for her. But she needed something to do. As she worked, she muttered to herself in Ancient Greek. After she tended to the plants, she started planting new ones. Hephaestus had dropped of a few seedlings the other day. Probably trying to get on her good side. Leo was his son after all.

Soon it was getting dark. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Calypso jumped, and she probably would've speared Leo with her trowel if he hadn't whacked her with the telescope.

"_Di immortales!" _Calypso cursed, rubbing the bump on her head, "That hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Leo stammered, obviously panicked, "It was an accident, I swear!" He put the telescope his pocket and reached out a hand to help her up. She didn't take it.

_There he goes making promises again_, Calypso thought. She glared at him, and Leo fidgeted nervously. His hands were fixing together some scraps of metal he'd found on the island and taking them apart again. Calypso might have been impressed if her head wasn't throbbing.

"Um…" Leo squirmed, avoiding her eyes, "are you okay? I mean, I think I hit you kinda hard…"

"I'm fine," Calypso snapped, turning her attention back to her garden. She planted the last of the hydrangeas and wiped her brow. Her hands were smeared with dirt and she could feel a small lump forming on her head. She was sure she looked terrible. Not that she cared, of course.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You mean besides to get off this island?" Leo asked, "Hmm. Lets see. Video games, a bazooka, hot babes. Ya know, just the usual."

Calypso's cheeks flushed. "I mean," she snarled, "Why did you come here?"

"Okay," Leo whistled, "Calm down, Sunshine. I just came to give you back your telescope." He took the telescope out of his back pocket and handed over the brass instrument.

Calypso grudgingly took it back. "_Don't _call me that."

Leo shrugged, sitting down next to her, "But 'Sunshine' suits your friendly personality so well."

Calypso looked away. Why did the gods hate her so much? It was bad enough loosing every hero she fell for. Now they'd sent this scrawny demigod to torment her. She felt herself starting to cry and hoped that Leo wouldn't notice. He did.

"Hey," he said, "It's nothing to get upset about. I'll stop calling you Su-"

"What did you want with my telescope?" Calypso interrupted, changing the subject. She didn't look at Leo. She kept her gaze straight ahead. Her eyes met the Moonlace plant, glowing silver in the dark. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered a different night, when she had planted the flower as a different boy watched.

It was like her life was stuck on repeat. The details were different, but it was always the same story. And it always ended in heartbreak.

"I was trying to see if I could find any sign of land off the coast of this island," Leo explained, "No luck. There's nothing but water out there."

Calypso nodded. "Odysseus gave me that telescope," she told him, "He said that one day, I would look through it and see him coming back to me…" she broke off. It was too hard. Just thinking about these memories was hard enough. Sharing them was impossible.

"It must really stink," Leo said, "I mean, this curse…have you ever tried to leave?"

Calypso turned to face him. His eyes were dark, but there was something flickering inside them. Hope? Calypso laughed coldly, "Leave Ogygia? It can't be done."

"Yeah, but if you could-"

"I can't afford to think like that, Leo," Calypso said, "It's too painful."

They were silent for a time. The two of them just sat there, staring at the plants.

"Well," Leo said, "If we're going to leave this island, I better get to work." He stood up and marched off toward the beach.

Calypso frowned. She didn't like how he'd said 'we.' It was like he was in complete denial of the fact that she was stuck here. She didn't understand why he would _want_ her to come, anyway. It wasn't like she'd been particularly nice to him.

Calypso laid back and looked at the stars, thinking. Of all the demigods she'd met, all the heroes she'd fallen for, Leo stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't particularly handsome. He didn't really seem like much of a fighter, either. He always annoyed her, and didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. Just this morning he'd poked his head into her cave without even knocking. For all he knew, she could've been bathing! She'd completely freaked and thrown pots and pans at him. She'd missed. At least he'd gotten the hint and taken a hike.

Leo had also made the most promises out of all the heroes she'd met. Maybe it was a bad habit of his.

In the distance, she heard Leo hammering away at something. Probably his next plan to get off the island. Maybe she'd send the invisible servants to give him some food and fresh clothes. Perhaps Leo Valdez wasn't that bad. Calypso decided she'd help him try to get off her island.

And she hated herself for hoping that she could go with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one takes place somewhere before the end of "Mark of Athena" but pretty close to it. **

* * *

**Jason and the Brick…an OTP**

Jason was unconscious. Piper glanced at the brick that lay by his bedside table and felt a pang in her chest…jealousy? Jason had spent an awful lot of time knocked out…she was beginning to wonder if he loved the brick more than her.

Just kidding. :P Here's the real story….

**A Broken Rule**

Piper's hair ruffled in the wind, and Jason couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. It was a quiet night aboard the Argo II, and Jason had come above deck to clear his head. He'd been having nightmares again. Gaea had been talking to him in his sleep. When he saw Piper resting against the rails at the edge of the ship, he could tell she'd been having nightmares too. Everyone had.

"Hey, Piper," he said.

Piper turned, her kaleidoscope eyes were teary. "Hey."

Jason put his arms around her. "It's okay," he said, "I've been having them too…do you wanna talk about it?"

Piper shook her head. The two of them stood there for a long time like that. Finally, Piper broke the silence.

"Jason?" she asked, her voice was breathy, like she was voicing a thought she was scared to.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I want…" Piper took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, "I want to go flying with you. Just the two of us."

Jason knit his eyebrows together, and he was pretty sure that there was a slight blush in his cheeks, "Um, we're not supposed to leave the ship without telling Coach Hedge…"

"Just forget it," Piper huffed, "I was being stupid…sorry."

Piper began to shuffle back to her cabin, but Jason gripped her hand.

"Well," he sighed. Breaking the rules wasn't something he liked to do…but he supposed… "If we're back before he wakes up it should be okay. If it really means that much to you."

Piper smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll go get a pegasus…"

"Oh." Jason said.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I, uh, thought I was going to…" Jason held out his arms awkwardly.

"Carry me?" Piper asked.

Jason nodded, hoping he didn't look like too much of an idiot. Piper walked over to him and gave him a big hug. She sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"We don't have to break the rules, Jason," Piper relented, "It's okay…Just being here with you is enough."

* * *

**Sorry this one was so extremely short, but I feel kind of "meh" about this pairing. I don't hate it or anything, I just get annoyed with Jason for being knocked out all the time. :P So, yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this one takes place somewhere during "The Mark of Athena." Back when that Frank, Hazel, Leo triangle thing was going on. Yeah…personally, I'm glad that's over. Frank and Hazel are just too cute. ^/^**

**Stars**

Frank watched nervously as Hazel talked to Leo. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper had gone off in search of fresh supplies. Traveling on land was risky, but they'd decided to take the chance. It had been a while since they'd had soap, and most of their clothing had been frayed in battle. Not to mention Frank had lost his _only_ reserve pants…to be honest, it stunk. Literally. Anyway, that meant that it was just Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge left on the ship. The Coach had wanted to go along with the others, but they'd convinced him that he was needed to help "protect" the Argo II. Hedge's words rang through his ears.

_If anybody tries anything, I'll hit him so hard they'll get sent strait to Olympus!_

Hazel let out a small giggle. From the looks of things, Leo had just cracked another one of his jokes. Soon, Hazel was stifling a laugh with one hand over her mouth, in that cute way she did when something genuinely amused her. Frank didn't mind that. What he minded was that Hazel was laughing like that because of something _Leo_ said_._ She usually just rolled her eyes at Leo's jesting, but this time she seemed to find it hilarious. Frank was liking this guy less and less.

"Um…what's up?" Frank asked, approaching the two.

"Oh, hi Frank," Hazel said, a smile still on her face, "Nothing, really."

Leo grinned and winked comically, "Well, that's _her_ story."

Hazel blinked. Then a look of scandal crossed her face and she quickly started fanning herself with her hand, "Oh, my!"

Frank glared at Leo.

"Kidding, kidding," Leo said nervously, "Sheesh…"

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"Well," Leo whistled, "I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I've got some work to do in the engine room…see ya!"

Hazel watched as Leo headed back to his machines. There was a funny look in her eyes…Frank knew that she'd only met Leo a little while ago, but it was like she was somehow _familiar _with him. It was almost like they had a history…Hazel had called him Sammy when she first saw him…Frank stopped himself. No. He was just being paranoid.

"Frank?' Hazel asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, I guess," Frank said. Hazel didn't look too sure. He decided to change the subject; "So, uh, where's Coach Hedge?"

Hazel shrugged, "He was standing guard at the back of the ship last I saw him."

Frank nodded, "Oh, ok."

Hazel stared off into the horizon. The wind ruffled her hair so that it framed her face. Frank couldn't help thinking that she was beautiful. Her eyes were looking at the water, but it seemed like she was gazing at something much further away.

"Everything's so different now," she said sadly, "I mean, from when I lived in New Orleans."

Frank wasn't sure what to say. He always forgot that she'd come from another time. The thought that Hazel had been dead made him more scared then he could ever admit. Even if they defeated Gaea, what would happen to her if the gods decided to send her back to the Underworld? He wanted to think that the gods couldn't be that cruel, but part of him knew not to completely rule it out. He didn't want to believe that she'd have to go back after all they'd been through. He didn't want to lose her. Maybe he was just being selfish.

"Yeah," Frank said quietly. He cleared his throat, "What was it like? When you were…in New Orleans, I mean?"

Hazel scrunched her eyebrows thoughtfully, "Well, there were a lot of good things, but there were a lot of bad things too."

Frank nodded, listening.

"People acted so," Hazel paused, "…_differently_. It's incredible how much things have changed. I mean, people were so discriminatory when I was a kid. It was awful how much hate there was…I don't miss that part," Hazel met Franks gaze, "But I do miss some things. I miss how much simpler everything was, before all of this _technology._" She gestured around them at the Argo II, "It was like time moved slower then, without all this. I could spend a whole day riding with Sammy…" she stopped. Then she took a deep breath, "Anyway, I'm glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're here too," Frank said stupidly, "I mean, um…"

Hazel smiled at him sweetly. Gods, she was amazing. Frank wished he was brave enough to tell her how much she meant to him. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something sometime?" he blurted.

"Do something?" Hazel asked, "How could we? Traveling on the earth is dangerous now. And we only have a few days until…"

She trailed off. There was a look of worry in her golden eyes. Frank knew she was thinking about her brother, Nico, and he wanted to comfort her, but the fact that she'd turned him down flat was going through his head like a record stuck on repeat.

"Don't worry," Frank said numbly, "I'm sure we'll get to your brother in time."

Hazel nodded, but she didn't look convinced. Frank looked down at his shoes. Talking to Leo made her smile. Talking to him only made her depressed.

"Hey," Hazel nudged him, and smiled kindly, "Maybe we could do something after all…I heard that there's going to be a meteor shower tonight. We could watch the stars for it together."

Frank felt like she'd kissed him. "Really?" he stammered excitedly, "You mean it? Just us?"

Hazel laughed. It was the same genuine laugh she'd given Leo, but to Frank it sounded different. It was a million times better when she was laughing with him.

"Just us," she said.

And for a moment, Frank felt like he didn't care about whatever history she and Leo might've had. Because no matter what had happened then, this was happening now. Hazel was with him, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one takes place shortly after the end of "Titan's Curse," when Nico has escaped into the labyrinth. Also, I hate myself for writing this. *****grabs tissue box***** I ACCEPT YOU NICO! D:**

**The Ghost King**

Nico Di Angelo trembled. He was alone. The labyrinth was cold and empty, with only monsters for company. The darkness of the tunnels cocooned around him, making it hard to see.

_Bianca is dead, _Nico thought, still shaking, _Bianca is dead and Percy didn't do anything to stop it. _

Percy had promised. Percy said he would keep Bianca safe. He'd promised. Percy Jackson had lied to him. Nico rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay. It was Percy's fault. It was Percy's fault that Bianca was dead, and there was nothing Nico could do. He should've let the skeletons kill Jackson. But he couldn't. The tears were flowing freely now. There was no one to see him cry in the gloom of the maze. He _couldn't _kill Percy Jackson.

"Well, well," a voice mused, startling Nico who jumped to his feet and wiped his eyes. He tried to locate the speaker, but his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet. "This _is_ a sight," the man's voice continued.

Nico raised his arms defensively. He had no weapons. He didn't know how to fight. The voice didn't need to know that.

"Who's there?" Nico asked, squinting. His voice sounded small in the immense shadow of the labyrinth. "Come to where I can see you."

"A thousand apologies, my league," the voice cackled, "Where are my manners?"

The ghostly form of a man appeared at Nico's feet. The man was tall and thin, bent down in a deep bow. He had a spear-shaped beard and a golden crown glittering atop his head. His eyes were cruel and shown with malice. The ghost was shimmering in the darkness, making Nico blink in the glare.

"I," the ghost said, sharp eyes meeting Nico's as he rose, "am Minos, King of Crete."

In the back of Nico's head he thought, _minor playing card from the mortal deck. Minimal attack points. _Nico slumped back down. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you…Just leave me alone."

Minos raised an eyebrow. Then sighed, "Very well," he conceded, "I only thought I could help you, my Lord." He started off, but stopped when Nico spoke.

"Lord?"

"Ah, yes," the king said, "Don't you know of you're parentage?"

Nico scowled. "I'm not stupid. If my dad's one of the Greek gods and I'm talking to ghosts, I'd say I've got a pretty good guess."

Minos nodded, saying, "Then you understand. As Hades is the King of the Underworld, that makes _you_ the Prince."

"I don't care," Nico buried his head in his arms, "I just want to be left alone."

"But don't you want to learn to control your powers?" Minos argued, "You may be a Prince now, but I could make you a _King._"

Nico hesitated. Powers…like what he had done at Camp Half-Blood, with the skeletons. Or, what he _didn't _do. He was so useless. He couldn't even avenge his own sister's death. It was Percy's fault. Nico closed his eyes. No matter what he did, Percy Jackson was going to haunt him more than any ghost.

Minos took Nico's silence as an invitation to go on, "I can teach you, Son of Hades. With me by your side, you can learn to travel in darkness, raise an army of ghosts, live on the brink of death, speak to a countless array of spirits, slow the-"

Nico opened his eyes.

"Could I bring the dead back?" he blurted, eyes pleading desperately.

Minos' ghostly grin flickered for a second, but the King soon regained his composure.

"Perhaps…there is a _chance-"_

Nico bolted to his feet, "Tell me! Tell me _now!"_

"My King," the ghost lamented, "I fear it is not that simple-"

"I command you to tell me," Nico snapped.

Minos gingerly replied, "Very well…if a soul is offered in _exchange,_ one can raise the dead."

"Exchange?" Nico's heart throbbed. Kill someone? He didn't know if he could do it. He grit his teeth. No. His sister was more important than anyone else. She was the only person who _really _loved him. He could barely remember his mother. His father had abandoned him. The other kids at school only wanted to bully him. And Percy…his heart beat faster.

What was wrong with him? He _hated_ Percy. So why couldn't he let the skeletons kill him? Percy was responsible for Bianca's death. It should've been Percy who died on that quest. Percy should have died when those skeletons came to Camp Half-Blood. How could Nico have _spared _him instead? He knew the answer, but he pushed it away.

"Yes," Minos continued, "A soul that has cheated death."

Nico paused. Cheated death…he met Minos' gaze.

"Teach me."

The King smiled. "Of course, sir. I will teach you as much as I know."

Nico nodded. He felt a bit light headed. So much had happened in so little time. "As long as I get to see Bianca again."

Minos looked puzzled for a minute. Then, a look of recognition came over his face. "Ah, yes. Your sister. I'm afraid I wasn't on the council that judged her, but I'm sure we can summon her spirit."

"We're going to do more than that," Nico said darkly, "We're bringing her back. Permanently." Nico's shock and grief was turning into desperation. He could bring Bianca back. His sister would be alive and they were never going to be separated again. "Minos," Nico snapped.

"Yes, lord?" the ghost asked.

"I'm ready. Teach me my first lesson."

The ghost grinned wickedly and for a minute, Nico worried that he'd made the wrong choice. But then again, what other options did he have?

"Of course, my King."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This story is for Luna Lovegood 42! Thanks so much for suggesting a Reyna and Jason story! 3**

**This one takes place at Camp Jupiter, when Reyna and Jason first became praetors. **

**Together**

Reyna allowed herself a small smile. Despite her nervousness, she couldn't help but think that today had been perfect. Monster attacks had been kept at a minimum, the War Games had passed with only minor casualties, Octavian was in bed with the flu… and that wasn't even the best part. She and Jason had spent the entire day together. She supposed that shouldn't surprise her. As a fellow praetor, it was only natural for them to spend time together.

Still…as she and Jason headed toward the amphitheater, she couldn't help thinking how admirable he was. It was more than just being handsome. Jason was kind, strong, a natural leader…all worthy Roman traits.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Jason asked.

Reyna recomposed herself. She hadn't realized that she was staring."It's nothing…you've done well as praetor, Jason."

Jason smiled, "Gee, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Reyna nodded. She tried to ignore the warm feeling in her chest. She took a deep breath.

"We should go. The Legion is waiting for us. " If they didn't hurry, Octavian would probably leap out of bed and try to gain control of this evening's speech, scaring everyone with prophesies of doom.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why so formal?" he asked, "I mean, we're alone right now."

Now it was Reyna's turn to raise an eyebrow, "That isn't very Roman of you."

Jason blushed. "Well…okay, maybe not but…" he met Reyna's eyes, "Look. We're gonna be together for a long time, right? We might as well be friends."

_Together,_ Reyna thought. The word washed over her like an ocean wave. She thought for a moment.

"You're right," Reyna finally consented.

Jason smiled. "Good."

The two walked in silence toward the amphitheater. It was the first time they would greet the campers as praetors. Reyna felt a twinge of excitement, but fought to keep her face expressionless. She had to appear strong and confident before the crowd. No less was expected of a leader.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," Jason said as their destination crawled into view.

Reyna smirked, "Seriously, Jason? We can't have you conked out again."

Jason's face turned an embarrassed shade of red, "You heard about that?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Jason, _I was right there." _The poor guy had gotten himself knocked out in the War Games her first day at Camp Jupiter. He'd been out for almost a day, and the event had become kind of infamous. She almost felt sorry for him.

Jason blinked. "You were?"

Reyna nodded, "It was my first day at Camp Jupiter, after all. You don't really forget your first War Games. Come to think of it, one doesn't forget their first _anything._"

Jason laughed and rubbed his head as if he could still feel the bump, "Yeah, I guess you're right…so where were you from? Before Camp Jupiter, I mean."

Reyna's expression turned distant. "I lived on an island... Unfortunately, it was overrun by pirates."

"Pirates?" Jason asked. She could tell from his tone that he found the idea hard to swallow.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Fair enough," Jason shrugged.

"So, what about you?" Reyna asked, "Where were you from?"

Jason stopped, causing Reyna to halt as well. She wondered if the question was too personal. Then again, he'd asked the same of her, and they were going to be partners. If you should know your enemy like a friend, you should know your friends like family. Though, thinking of Jason as _family_ felt a bit weird. She pushed the thought aside.

"I…I've been here for as long as I can remember," Jason said.

Reyna frowned. "But you must have had some sort of mortal parent…?"

Jason shook his head. "I mean, there's the godly parent, but I can't remember my mother."

"Oh," Reyna said, "I see…How often have you met the godly parent?"

"Jupiter?" Jason asked, "Oh, a few times, but not to often. He's kinda busy ruling the gods and stuff."

They were walking again. Every step was bringing them closer to a future together.

"What about you and Bellona?"

"Once so far," Reyna said.

"And you're mortal parent?" Jason asked.

This time, Reyna stopped in her tracks.

"I can't remember my mortal parent either," she admitted. She'd spent so long on Circe's Island...sometimes she thought she could remember the vague outline of her mother's face, but the more she focused on the memory the more it slipped away.

Jason met her eyes sympathetically. She tried to ignore them, but his eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue that she felt she couldn't look anywhere else.

"But I have a sister," Reyna blurted, "She's…well, it's just me now."

Jason smiled kindly, but there was still a sadness in his eyes. He put his hand gently on her shoulder, "Well, at least we're together now."

Reyna hoped she wasn't blushing. She twirled her hair nervously as she stepped back, "_Right_."

She was looking down at her feet, but Reyna could feel that Jason's eyes were still on her. She wondered if he was still looking at her like that…with that odd mix of sympathy and...affection? She couldn't tell if it was just wishful thinking, but she was sure there was _something _there. Reyna took a deep breath. She was Roman. She was Praetor. She needed to get a hold of herself.

"Let's go," she commanded.

Jason nodded and the two of them walked toward the back entrance of the amphitheater. As they gave their speeches about how they promised to help make a better Rome, the word "_together_" kept going through her mind. Reyna had a feeling that she was going to like being with Jason. And part of her hoped that one day, they could be more than just friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this one is for Kendra PJO. Thanks for requesting a Leo story! The world can always use more Leo Valdez. Also thanks to everyone who's reviewing/following! It really means a lot :')**

**Anyway, this one takes place in House of Hades, sometime before Calypso.**

**Leo and the Terrible Jokes**

Leo Valdez was worried out of his mind. They were still nowhere near reaching Greece. He sighed as he checked keyboard monitor of the control room. Only several thousand miles left to go. He'd volunteered to take watch for the night. His friends hadn't protested. They knew not to mess with him these days. Since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tarturus, Leo had felt like it was his fault. He had to get them to Greece as soon as possible.

KA-THUNK!

Leo's thoughts were interrupted when something massive hit the side of the ship. He turned to Buford the table and handed him the Argo II's Wii controller.

"Take over the steering for me," Leo said as he exited the bridge. Buford saluted, which looked pretty funny since he was a table.

Leo dashed out onto the deck. What he saw was _not _something he expected to see. If it had been a monster or another crazy god, sure that would've been fine. A bunch of cameras and screaming fans weren't exactly what he was used to.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHIP?!" Leo wailed. This was like a nightmare.

The entire deck of the Argo II had been completely redesigned. Instead of his beautiful wooden floors and a bronze hull, the deck looked like the set from a game show! This included two podiums for the host and contestant, a camera crew, and dozens of roaring fans…though most of them were literally roaring, Leo noted, as they were all monsters.

Suddenly, a crazy lion with wings crashed down in front of him. She glared sinisterly. More disturbing than the lion body and molting feathers, she had a human face. The first thought that came to Leo's mind was: Isn't that the Egyptian guy whose nose is missing?

"You…"the sphinx said dramatically, "Are the next lucky contestant on…**GUESS**…**THAT**…_**RIDDLE!**_" She waved her arms in a grand gesture to the cameras, as if she were speaking to the audience at home.

"Uh…" Leo said, "I'm the what now?" He was still more stunned by the change of décor on his ship than anything else.

The sphinx swished her tail excitedly and continued talking as if she hadn't heard him, "That's right! Our hit show is back after nearly five years! So let's review the rules!" The chicken-winged lioness grinned broadly as she read off some notecards. Leo could've sworn she hadn't had notecards before. He didn't wanna know _where_ she got those from.

"The rules are simple!" she continued, "I ask the questions! If the demigod answers three incorrectly, I get to eat him! And since this is a special episode sponsored by Gaea, there's an extra special twist… If he answers all of the questions _right_ a volunteer from the audience gets the honor of killing him on live television! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

The audience whooped enthusiastically.

"Um," Leo said, "How about 'no'?"

"First question!" The sphinx beamed, "Who was the first woman to appear on an American coin?"

Leo furrowed his brow, puzzled. "Wait, what kind of riddle is that?"

The sphinx huffed in an irritated tone, like she'd been through this before; "Everyone knows my riddles now, so we've moved on to trivia questions. Of course," she grumbled, "I have to grade the papers by hand now…just answer the question and clearly print the response on your test paper. Points will be deducted for spelling errors!"

Leo looked down at the podium in front of him. Sitting on the desk was a test answer sheet and number-two pencil.

"Dude," Leo chuckled, "Seriously?"

The sphinx frowned. "What is it?"

"The questions aren't even funny! Aren't riddles supposed to make you laugh or be clever or something?"

The sphinx's eyes flickered dangerously, "Just. Answer. The. QUESTION."

"Aw, come on," Leo moaned, gesturing to the audience, "The show's called "Guess That Riddle," right?"

"Right!" squeaked a little telekhine in the front row. He could see the other monsters shifting in their seats uncomfortably.

"Did you come here for _trivia?_" Leo asked the audience.

"No," a few monsters grunted from the stands.

The sphinx coughed uneasily, "Next question. What is the scientific name for 'bumblebee'?"

"HEY!" a cyclops shouted from the third row, "I came here for riddles! Not dumb facts!"

"BOO!" the crowed jeered.

"We want riddlesssss!" hissed a dracaena.

"RIDDLES! RIDDLES! RIDDLES!" the audience chanted.

The sphinx shook a little. She was old, and definitely no match for these monsters if they turned on her. "Bu-but I don't have any new riddles."

Leo knew that she was a monster. He knew that she would kill him without a thought. But watching the crowd turn on her like this was just…sad. He clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. He had work to do.

"Alright, let Master Leo teach you how it's done, grasshopper," he said, bowing ninja style.

The sphinx stared at him, still as a statue. Finally she said, "What…did you just say?"

Leo stepped down from the podium. "Come right up! Looks like you're the contestant on this show. From now on, _I'm_ asking the questions!"

The crowd cheered, and an eager harpy pushed the sphinx up to the stand. Leo took the mike and grinned broadly. He was going to enjoy this.

"First question! What did Tantulus put on his Krabby Patty?" Leo asked.

"Huh? But Tantulas can't eat," the sphinx reminded him, "So he put nothing on his food-"

"Tarturus sauce!" Leo interrupted.

A few awkward laughs echoed from the seats. Man, these guys needed to loosen up.

"Come on, guys," Leo said, "That was funny!' He paused, "Don't worry, I've got more where that came from..."

"Why me?" the sphinx moaned. Leo decided to ignore her.

"Next question!" Leo beamed, "What is the Gods' favorite game?"

The sphinx shrugged, "Ruining our lives?"

The audience laughed. Leo grinned.

"Now you're catching on! But I'm afraid the correct answer is 'pick up Styx.'"

More laughter echoed from the crowd.

Leo paused to think of his next question, "Why did Aphrodite break her date with Ares?"

"Why?" The audience asked before the sphinx could respond.

"She had to go to a Hera appointment!" Leo joked. The audience guffawed. This was starting to be kind of fun.

"Why did the satyr's head hurt?" Leo asked.

"WHY?" The audience roared.

"He got hit in the head with a PAN!"

The audience was snorting with laughter now. Leo heard a monster cry, "HA HA! IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE I LIKE PAIN!"

Well. That wasn't creepy.

"More!" a voice called from the crowd, "We want more!"

"Okay, okay," Leo said, "Um…What is a monster's favorite instrument?"

"WHAT?" The crowd roared.

"A HARP-y!"

Silence.

Leo whistled, "Hey! Where's the fire? I was just getting started!"

The sphinx hunched over, like a cat ready to pounce.

"Hear me, Valdez," the sphinx growled, "You have no right to ridicule us."

Leo tugged at his shirt collar nervously. "Um, it was a joke…I'm not saying that all monsters like harps or harpies…"

The audience rose from their seats. A Cyclops cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, ya know what," Leo said, "I think that's the end of our show! See ya!"

He dropped the mike and took off running, but the monsters were on him in no time. Luckily for him, his friends heard the commotion. Soon all the demigods and one crazed satyr were battling a horde of monsters on a game show set aboard a flying ship. Even for Leo, this was a crazy night.

"What happened to the ship?" Jason asked as he reduced a monster to dust.

"Less talking," Leo replied, "More killing monsters."

It wasn't long before all of the monsters were slain (excluding the sphinx, who had elected to fly-the-Hades-out-of-there.) Much to Leo's delight, the "Guess That Riddle" set seemed to turn to dust with the monsters. His beautiful ship was back to normal.

"Well," Hazel panted, breathless from fighting, "That was…exciting."

"Care to explain what all this was about?" Frank asked Leo accusingly.

Leo sighed, "I do NOT wanna talk about it, man…"

Piper nodded, "You guys go to bed." They nodded, and headed back to their bunks. She turned to Leo, "You too, Leo. I'll take watch."

Leo was about to protest, but he hadn't slept in about 48 hours now…plus, he was starting to think there might not even have _been_ a game show set. How sleep deprived did you need to be to hallucinate?

"Yeah…" Leo said, "I think that's a good idea…"

**Sorry for all the bad puns and the ending. I am a horrible person. :P**

**I hope this story was okay! (crosses fingers) **


End file.
